


We are together get over it

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Drarry, M/M, Secret Relationships, no smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Drarry finally decided to come out





	We are together get over it

After a war there was only one year left in Hogwart and they were secretly together for a month now. It was 10 pm and both wizards couldn't sleep so they met in Common room now half laying on a couch next to fireplace. Harry between Draco's legs half of his body on blonde's chest.  
-I'm tired..- Draco spoke suddenly.  
-You wanna go to sleep?- Harry asked.  
-No... I mean I'm tired of hiding..  
Potter turned around and looked at his boyfriend.  
-What do you mean?  
-Whenever I take your hand, look into your eyes or kiss you I want to never stop.- Malfoy put his hand on other's cheek.   
-Draco...- Harry whispered.  
-Shhh...   
-No. Draco someone's coming.  
-You have the cloak right?- Blonde asked nervously.  
Potter just looked at him.  
-We're screwed then.  
-What happened to "stop hiding"?  
-Not now.  
Harry just smirked in response as steps were getting louder. They both stood up and Draco grabbed his hand leading them to the hall.   
-So what now?- Harry whispered when they where running.  
-You know.... My room is close...- Malfoy smirked.  
They heard even more foot steps as they burst into blonde's room.   
Feeling adrenaline in his veins Draco pushed Harry into the bed. 

Potter woke up first next to shirtless wizard. He looked at the clock and stood up right away.  
-Draco shit, wake up!- he shouted getting dress.   
-What...?- Malfoy groaned.  
-It's 9 am! We're late for breakfast!   
Draco opened his eyes wide, getting up fast.   
-Shit.- he cursed.  
They were ready in a minute as they run into the Great Hall. They opened the doors loudly and everyone looked at them.  
Both wizards smiled politely as they sat next to their friends near their house's tables.   
-Ummm... Harry...- Hermione spoke as her friend started eating.   
-Yes?- Potter looked at her.  
-How to say that....- she felt embarrassed.- Your tie...   
-What about it?  
-It's green.- Ron split before Granger could say anything.  
-What?- Harry looked at him surprised before turning his sight to the tie.  
It really was green. He must've wore Draco's tie in hurry. That meant....  
He started getting nervous and looked at Malfoy on the other side of the room. He was right. Draco had his red one. Shit. They sight met as Malfoy realized what happened.  
-Umm... Sorry guys.... be right back.- brunet smiled politely but before he could stand up Malfoy was already at his table.  
-I think that's yours.- Draco smiled handing Harry his tie.  
-Ummm... Yea....   
-What's going on?- Hermione asked confused.  
There was already pretty crowded around them. Draco looked at Harry like he wanted to get a permission and Potter nodded scared.  
-Okay everyone listen!- Draco raised his voice.- We want to announce something!   
Whole room went silent looking at them.  
-Me and Potter are together, so... yea... Get used to it!  
There was no reaction because everyone was in shock.  
-Fuck it.- Harry whispered standing up and kissed his boyfriend in front of students for a confirmation of what other one just said.  
-Finally!- they heard from Ravenclaw table before everyone started clapping.


End file.
